


We Got You

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Matsukawa and Makki make sure to take care of you after your long day.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	We Got You

_Fuck today_ , you thought as you dropped the folder you were holding; that was par for the course. You’d spilled your coffee this morning, gotten the wrong order for lunch, and now you dropped a massive report as you were collecting your things to head upstairs to your apartment. **  
**

Shuffling the papers together, your vision started to blur as your horrible day washed over you. Your head swam with lingering stress as you grabbed the rest of your belongings and trudged up the stairs. The jingling from your keys managed to make you crack a smile- each of the charms had been a gift with a sweet memory tied to it.

A strong scent of garlic greeted you as you opened the door, and you were grateful that one of your boys was making dinner. Unwinding the scarf from your neck, you hung it on the hook in the entryway and then removed your coat. You stretched your arms and twisted a little to crack your back as you turned the corner to see a pink head of hair facing the tv. 

Makki always made your heart soar, but today, it was too heavy, bogged down with the knowledge you had a meeting tomorrow where you had to present your idea for bringing in new clients to your company. You had wanted to add some finishing touches to your presentation, but everything that could’ve gone wrong today did.

Your tired legs carried you in front of the couch, and Makki let out a deep chuckle as you practically faceplanted onto it. He reached for your legs that you had curled up so as not to kick him. Pulling them into his lap, he ran one of his warm hands up your cold, stiff calves. His touch calmed you, his voice a soothing balm to your frayed nerves, “Long day, baby?” 

You just groaned and nodded your head further into the pillow, you weren’t quite ready to try to put everything into words. Right now, you just wanted to melt into the couch as Makki continued to massage your legs, but it wasn’t meant to be. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Issei’s deep voice called out just as you were finally getting comfortable. Makki gave two last squeezes to your tired legs before standing and reaching a hand out to your crumpled form.

“Come on, baby girl,” he pulled you up easily, “let’s go eat, that always makes you feel better.” The soft smile on his face made your chest fill with warmth. You nodded once and followed him into the kitchen.

“This looks really good Issei, thank you.” You pecked his lips as he gave you a smile that filled your stomach with butterflies, he always was just so handsome.

“I hope so, it’s your favorite. I wanted to make sure that you ate a lot and slept well so you’re prepared for your meeting tomorrow. I know you’re gonna nail it, kitten.” 

His smile softened, even more, when he saw your eyes turn glassy. He maneuvered you easily, wrapping one of his long arms around your waist before spinning you around and pulling you to sit in his lap. “None of that, you’re home now and everything is okay. We got you.” His other hand soothed down your arm as your watery eyes caught Makki’s across the table. His amber eyes swam with love as he gave you a nod and began to serve himself some food. 

Dinner progressed smoothly and mostly in silence aside from the occasional comment Mattsun made to Makki. He’d take a bite and then feed you, alternating between you and him with practiced ease. You snuggled further into his chest, his warmth calmed you as you ate your fill of the delicious meal. As he went to feed you your next bite, you shook your head signaling you were full. 

You wriggled out of his grasp and started to clear the table, but you were stopped as both of the men said they’d clean. 

You smiled gratefully, “Thank you, I’m going to go take a shower.” They both acknowledged your words by nodding, and you headed off towards the bathroom. 

A shiver travels up your spine as your bare feet touched the cool tile. You gently removed your makeup, brushed your teeth, and washed your face, hoping the water would help ground you. Even though dinner had been pleasant your mind was still whirling as you thought about the importance of your presentation tomorrow. 

You started to take your clothes off, tossing them in the dirty clothes bin, and turned your shower on, making sure to set the perfect temperature. Your eyes flickered down to your nails as you waited for the water to heat. You weren’t paying them much mind, too busy trying to wade through your overflowing pool of thoughts. 

Taking a step forward, you stood under the water and allowed it to warm your slightly chilled skin, still lost, and trying to sift through the many ideas you had. _Okay so I know I need to touch up the second slide. I wanted to elaborate more on my second point. I also need a new graphic for the fourth slide, I don’t like how the projection graph turned out. Hmm, I wonder-_

You jumped as warm hands pulled you into a firm chest. The height of the man behind you told you that it was Issei who had decided to join you for your nightly shower. 

“If you keep thinking so hard, you’ll waste all of the warm water,” he snickered at his words, poking fun at the concentrated pout that you’d been making. 

“You scared me! I could’ve slipped,” you responded, punching his bicep lightly. 

“You really think I wouldn’t catch you?” He had a point. He was pressed against your back, and if you _had_ slipped, you would’ve just fallen into him, and he was practically a wall of solid muscle. Mattsun worked out regularly, taking pride in his appearance even though you wouldn’t guess just by looking at him. 

“Fine, I guess you do have a point.” You shivered as you felt his chest rumble from the deep chuckle he let out. He started to place chaste kisses down the column of your throat, only pausing when he reached one of your many sweet spots. Issei knew every spot on your body that pulled a reaction from you, he memorized them long ago. Drawing those delicious sounds from your addicting lips was one of his favorite activities, after all. 

You sighed as you leaned into him, tilting your head to give him more access to your skin. The sound of the water from the shower and his steadfastness behind you was finally allowed the tension to melt from your body. You turned in his hold and wrapped your arms around his neck, tugging him down to your lips. He met yours instantly, his grip on your hips tightening. 

A small whimper left you as you felt his warm tongue glide across your bottom lip, wanting entry to taste you further. Water was cascading between you two in an endless amount of streams, your lips slipping together with ease as you tilted your head to deepen the kiss. You tangled your hands into his curly hair, tugging gently when he sucked on your tongue. 

He must’ve brushed his teeth- he tasted like mint and the slightest hint of his usual cigarettes. The familiar taste of him was always pleasing to your senses, and you planned to indulge in him tonight as much as you could. If there was one thing Issei knew how to do, it was kiss you stupid. The way his large hands would cup your face before sliding into your hair to tug it and guide your head into the angle he wanted. His tongue took great care in caressing every nook and cranny, leaving no part of you unscathed from his electrifying touch. If he pulled the last breath from your lungs, you’d gladly let him, and he knew it. When he had you caught in a haze of lust, one of his hands would wrap around your throat and it would begin to squeeze, slowly getting tighter as he took everything you were willing to give him. 

However, tonight he kept his kisses gentle. He knew you had a long day and planned to only reciprocate if you decided to initiate anything. Another whine left you as his tongue glided against yours slowly, and his grip on your hips tightened once more. You were about to pull back and tease him until Makki decided to surprise you. 

“You two look cozy- room for one more?” Issei must’ve heard the other man's approach and wanted to steady you in case you needed it. 

You finally pulled away from Mattsun and caught your breath, “There’s always room for you, ‘Hiro, you know that.” Both you and the taller man shuffled to the side to make room for Makki. Once he was in the shower he turned the temperature of the shower just a touch warmer and took Mattsun’s place, holding your hips and placing his mouth firmly against yours. 

One of Issei’s long arms reached up to grab some of your shampoo. He put a small amount in his palm before placing the bottle back in its correct location and rubbing his hand together to create a lather. Makki continued to kiss your plush lips, and you moaned as Mattsun began to rub the soap into your hair, his nails dragging pleasingly over your scalp. 

Once it was thoroughly soaped up, you pulled back from Makki and stood under the water, taking care to wash the lather from your hair. You turned your back to the wall and faced both of your lovers as they indulged in each other. Both of them were in fantastic shape, and you watched as they kissed each other hungrily. 

Warmth curled in your lower abdomen as you watched Makki wrap his hand around Issei’s large cock, stroking him slowly. The man groaned- it was a low sound coming from his chest as he pulled away to kiss down ‘Hiro's jaw, sucking the skin harshly. 

Makki gave Mattsun a few more strokes before turning back to you. 

“Come here, baby.” His tone was relaxed, but it carried authority, and you obeyed him, instantly stepping towards him. “Let me wash you while you take care of Issei, okay?” He rested his forehead against yours and stared fondly into your eyes, radiating love for you both.

“What about you ‘Hiro?” 

“Tonight is about you, don’t worry about me. We can get to that later, just enjoy yourself.” His words were quiet, and yet they rang loudly in your head. Your heart clenched with love for the both of them before you placed a soft peck against his lips in affirmation. 

You took Makki’s place in front of Issei, and he pulled you into him as his mouth descended onto yours passionately. He groaned into your mouth as you wrapped your hand around his hard cock, continuing Makki’s ministrations. The member twitched in your grip as you sped up your movements, they were aided by some unscented soap, which allowed you to twist your hand easily once it reached the angry head. Your thumb made sure to pay attention to the sensitive spot on the underside of him, your fingers tracing the veins lining his dick. 

You continued to stroke Mattsun’s cock, and you gasped into his mouth as you felt hands start to rub soap over your back. Makki took time to massage your shoulders, his hands dragged over your skin slowly. They stroked your sides a few times before sliding to your front to cup your breasts. 

His nimble fingers traced over your areolas before trapping your pert nipples between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling them gently. He pulled the taut buds away from your body until you arched to follow his hand, your shoulders coming into contact with his chest. Rolling them between his fingers some more, he soothed your sensitive skin before his hands soaped up your abdomen. They moved lower with each swipe across your soft skin until his hand caressed your mound. 

Issei swallowed the moan you let out as he continued to leisurely kiss you. Makki’s dexterous fingers gently rubbed over the puffy lips of your pussy. Pulling back from Mattsun, you let out a loud moan and leaned back towards your other lover. Both of Makki’s arms wound further around your body, caging you against him. 

One of his large hands helped spread your thighs so that his other hand could part your lips and rub your clit the way you enjoyed. His feather-light touches only left you craving more as you pushed your hips back against his. He pressed kisses over your shoulder, traveling up to the shell of your ear where he let out a soft moan when he felt your ass rub against his hard cock. You grinned and repeated the motion, causing the hand on your thigh to grip you tightly before moving up to your hip and pulling you back against him.

His teeth dug into a sensitive spot on your neck as you continued to rub your ass against his cock. You could feel it twitching, so you moved your other hand to stroke him in tandem with Issei. Having both of your lovers moaning from your touch gave you a heady rush of power. You pushed lightly against Issei’s chest to make room for you to drop to your knees. Both of the men went to stop you, but you weren’t to be deterred. 

“Wait- you don’t have to-” 

“I want to taste both of you, let me, please.” You smiled up at them earnestly, your love shining in your beautiful eyes. Giving pleasure was something you genuinely enjoyed. They had been so sweet, and you wanted to give them a little something back. Leaning forward, you took the head of Makki’s cock into your mouth while Issei washed the soap from his body. The smooth skin of your tongue swirled around his sensitive glans, and he let out a deep moan as his hand slid into your damp locks. 

Hollowing your cheeks, you took half of his cock into your mouth and brought your hand up to stroke him. You moved your hand with each bob of your head over his length at a moderate pace. Once you were moving easily, you started to take more and more of him into your mouth until you felt him brush against the back of your throat. You pulled off of him and placed a kiss on the head of his cock with a few kitten licks to collect the salty precum dripping from his hard member. Catching your breath, you turned to Issei. His cock was more difficult to suck due to its girth, but you always loved a challenge, and it was completely worth it to hear the sounds he made when you slipped him into your throat. 

His brown eyes met with yours as you leaned forward to give him teasing licks. The smirk he gave you matched your own as you continued to trail your tongue over him, tracing the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Enough teasing, little one. I want to feel what that hot mouth of yours is capable of.” 

“Only since I’m feeling generous,” you returned his playful banter with a cheeky wink and got to work. Your plush lips wrapped around his thick member, and you immediately hollowed out your cheeks, sucking his sensitive skin harshly. Pulling back, you spit into your palm to help wet his skin to aid your movements. Moving forward, you took him until you felt him brush against the back of your throat. You took a deep breath and focused on remaining calm as you continued to move forward until you felt the head of his cock slip into your throat. 

Immediately, the tall man before you groaned and tossed his head back. You felt his thighs twitch under your steadying grip, and you would’ve smiled to yourself if you could have. Wiggling your head, you continued to push forward until you felt your nose pressed against his pelvis, signaling that you had taken all of him. His hips jerked against your mouth as he gave hollow thrusts to feel the muscles of your throat massage him. 

You reached the hand that wasn’t holding Issei’s thigh back to Makki, so that you could stroke him as you continued to take Issei’s cock. Makki made it easier for you by stepping forward, and your stomach curled in desire as you heard the sounds of them kissing above you. The need for air caused you to pull off of Issei, and you moved your other hand to stroke him, so you could watch them kiss. You watched as Makki leaned back from Mattsun, his bottom lip trapped between Issei’s teeth. Mattsun leaned forward, pushing his tongue back into ‘Hiro’s mouth causing him to moan beautifully.

You took Makki’s cock back into your mouth and instantly pushed forward until you had deepthroated him completely, his entrance into your throat was easier after taking Issei. Setting a quick pace, you bobbed your head repeatedly taking him all the way. You started to stroke Mattsun’s cock as you continued your movements. When the head of Makki’s member slid into the back of your throat again, you swallowed around him. One of his hands weaved into your hair and pulled you back gently. 

“That’s enough baby, I wanna fuck your tight little body, yeah?” Nodding eagerly at his words, he helped you stand. The shower was turned off as you headed into your bedroom. 

Makki grabbed the lube out of the nightstand while you laid down, and Mattsun climbed on top of you. He took your lips ravenously as his long fingers dragged over your sopping cunt. 

“So wet, pretty girl, do you need us to fuck you that bad? Are you needy for our cocks, little one?”

“Please, need you both so bad, _please_.” Your request came out in a broken whimper, but that seemed to just spur them on. Issei climbed off of you when you felt a hand wrap around your ankle. You were jerked towards the end of the bed and flipped over. A harsh smack was landed to your backside by Makki, he soothed the skin by rubbing it afterwards. You heard the cap to the lube, and you sank into the bed, desperate for relief. 

“Please, ‘Hiro, don’t tease me,” you whined. He answered your request with another spank, and you moaned wantonly for more. 

“I’ll take as long as I want, baby girl. Don’t be pushy, or you get nothing.” Immediately you silenced your whimpers as he continued to spank you over and over again. You could feel how heated your skin had become from his harsh blows as his hands smoothed over your reddened flesh. Finally, his lubed fingers began to tease against your ass. He started with two, knowing you could take them since you were always so _good_ for him. 

He felt you tense at his intrusion, and he smoothed a hand down your back, “Relax baby, you’re doing so well. You’re our good girl. I know you can handle it.” He continued with slow movements until he felt you start to push back to meet his hand. When he removed his fingers, you whined and tried to follow his movements, but he directed Issei to lay under you.

You could’ve wept in relief as he laid under you, and you felt the head of his cock brush over your clit a few times. He caught your lips for a brief second before leaning back to see the face you made as he sunk into you. Your forehead dropped to meet his chest as he bottomed out in one powerful stroke. You back arched from the overwhelming pleasure and you were instantly on the brink of your first orgasm. 

You had already been on edge from Makki’s spanking and fingers, and you moaned loudly as Mattsun continued to thrust into your body rapidly. He hadn’t given you any time to adjust knowing you enjoyed pain mixing with your pleasure. Your head flew off his chest, and a squeak was pulled from you as he rammed against the spot that had stars flashing across your vision. He made a mental note to keep that angle as he repeatedly slammed into your tight hole. Your muscles were beginning to contract around him so he knew you were close. 

“ _Fuck_ , Makki, _now_ , she’s about to cum.” At the man’s words, you felt a hand steady your back and Issei paused in his movements. You almost started to cry, and you would’ve, but you felt Makki slowly pushing into your other hole. He continued forward until you felt hips pressed against your abused ass. Both men waited for you to adjust to being so full before you felt Makki slowly pull back a tiny bit and then thrust back into you gently. At your low moan, he knew you were ready for them to start moving. 

Issei got back to his previous pace, and embers that had started to die were immediately brought back to a blazing glory as both of the men fucked you. You could feel a powerful climax building from all the teasing and your previous denial. Just as dots were beginning to dance in your vision, Makki slipped a hand over your waist between yours and Issei’s body, and he rubbed rapid circles over your clit. 

A scream tore from your lips as the tension in your body reached its apex. No matter how many times they had seen you cum, their eyes still sparkled as they watched you shake like a leaf. Tremors in your thighs and arms as you tried to hold yourself up under their continued assault. Both of them continued to thrust into you, not letting you come down completely from your high. The pleasure surging through your veins made your blood feel like molten honey, hot and viscous, and you swore you could almost taste it. 

Even though you were still reeling from your first release, you could feel pleasure tingling from your spine and slowly moving towards your extremities, turning your muscles and bones to jelly. You could tell by the noises coming from both of your lovers that they were also close. Mattsun’s movements were becoming choppy, his rhythm faltering slightly. Makki’s movements were speeding up, and you could feel his blunt nails digging into your supple skin. He continued to trust into you harshly, using you like a toy as he sought his own release. His hand reached down to lightly pinch your clit between his fingers, and once again, you were shot into orbit. 

This release was even more powerful than your first one, and your body milked both men to their completion- the harsh pulls of your muscles were too much, snapping the last strings of their restraint. 

Makki slowly pulled out of you, and when he released your hips, you collapsed onto Issei. His large warm hands rubbed over your back before squeezing your hips gently. He rolled both of you over so he could slip out of you easier. Once both of your holes were empty, you whimpered from the loss. Both of the men watched you as you caught your breath, and you continued to shake from the aftershocks of the pleasure they’d given you. 

Makki licked his lips as he saw their combined seed spilling from you. He pressed down on one of your thighs as his finger tried to press their combined loads back into your pussy. Your hips jerked as he pushed into your cunt and teased your clit. Weakly, you tried to push his hands away, and he relented after scooping up some more of their release and pressing his fingers into your mouth. He could feel you suck his digits, cleaning them off. 

“Such a good girl,” he murmured as he gave your thigh one last squeeze before moving back. Issei scooped you up and carried you into the other bedroom since the three of you had soaked the covers after your shower. He set you down gently, situated you under the covers, and climbed in with you. You turned when you saw ‘Hiro leaving the room. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“I never washed my hair and I have to be up early, I’ll be right back.” 

Issei pulled you close and cuddled with you as he praised you for taking them so well. He also reassured you about your presentation tomorrow. As you were drifting off, you felt another arm slid over your waist and a warm body press against your back. Makki placed a soft kiss on the nape of your neck before burrowing his face into your hair and inhaling your sweet scent. 

“I love you Issei and ‘Hiro,” you mumbled sleepily, drifting off to the sound of them returning your statement. 


End file.
